


Imperium Rising

by Hawkforte



Series: Emperor’s Imperium [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkforte/pseuds/Hawkforte
Summary: Imperium (mid 17th century Latin), meaning Absolute Power.‘To bring to heel that which is wild,These symbols shall tie and bind.The power shared amplified and prolonged,The light, the dark in equal measure givenShall expand and rule the galaxy.One to tame, to direct, one to give Force to bear,Once bound, all shall fall under their dominion.’
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Emperor’s Imperium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/808881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was falling into place. Armitage was slated to move to the First Order’s flagship and Snoke was trying his best to turn her son into an on-command killer. Well two could play that game. Since Ben had inadvertently tied himself to Armitage, set in motion a long-buried prophecy, she would make the most of the situation. After all, the galaxy ran more smoothly when Palpatine ran things from behind the scenes. She was more than happy to have Armitage deal with the headache of the day to day running of an empire. He seemed rather eager to take on that roll, all she had to do was balance the line between her real self and the one she projected for the rest of the galaxy. A knock at the door pulled her from her planning.

“Master, I have the information you asked for.” Charlotte handed her the datapad.

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you for this. Now that the knights have settled into the Finalizer crew, I’d like your opinion of my apprentice.”

“The General runs his ship with an iron fist. His policies have inspired undying loyalty in his immediate personnel. Armitage’s knowledge and mastery of the Force remains buried deep inside just as you willed it to, Master. The general populace still holds no love for him. He would do well to have someone cultivate a public image, that is more palatable to the masses, as you have done.”

“That is what his consort is will do as soon as he completes the Imperium bond.” The Ren picked up the small package on the desk and handed it to Charlotte. “Send this to Armitage. It is time for him to awaken the consort.” Nodding sharply, Charlotte left to follow orders.

Inactivity always invoked a great restlessness within Kylo Ren. When he was still too long, Snoke’s voice would whisper in his head and incite his rage until it boiled over. The only time he was remotely calm and in control was when the general was near.

Hux had been by the infirmary earlier to rebuke him for his part in the explosion of Starkiller. It had happened when Kylo’s pursuit of the Rebels had taken him out of Hux’s general proximity. That part of himself that felt drawn to the general slipped its leash and lead him to kill the man who fathered him. The rest of the whole sordid business with ex stormtrooper and the scavenger had bloodied and scarred him but it was nothing in comparison to the damage Hux could do with a single look that brought his very shredded psyche to quivering anguished attention. Kylo could still feel Hux’s residual displeasure weighing him down like a heavy cloying blanket; he did his best to put the censure out of his head. To center himself, Kylo brought up his most treasured wish and fevered dream.

Years ago, back when he’d been sent to train with his uncle, he had found a tattered scroll rolled up and stuffed in a pile of books. The image on the scroll was what held him captive. The man seated on the throne looked so sure of himself and his role in the galaxy with his consort standing guard behind him. Over the years, he fell in love with that nameless emperor in the picture and wanted fervently to be the consort of that great man. No matter how he concentrated on the image the face of the emperor was a blur. The only clear thing was the fire of the Emperor’s hair. Kylo’s frustration could not be quelled.

As he lay staring up at the ceiling in med bay, he could feel that creeping cold as Snoke began to poke and prod at his mind. He did his best to hold the insidious voice away but Snoke was persistent. _I have information that a package, cloaked in darkness, is on its way to your location. I want you to find it and bring it to me. It may be useful to me._

Kylo kept his thoughts carefully neutral while his master was lurking inside. He felt Snoke’s presence slither out of his mind. He waited a beat before bringing up the image of the emperor again. His resolve firm, he got up from the bed, careful of his healing injuries and headed to the bridge to see about Snoke’s mysterious package.

Lieutenant Mitaka walked quickly down the hallway towards the general’s quarters. Tucked up under his arm was a small non-descript package. It had appeared in the airlock as the Finalizer had passed the location of the destroyed planet Alderaan in the hyperspace lane. The package had been thoroughly inspected and scanned before being retrieved by a stormtrooper, no need to waste someone useful on the off chance something went wrong. The trooper brought it to the bridge, as per protocol, and handed it off to the ranking officer. Allie happened to be the ranking officer on the bridge, much to the relief of Mitaka, but upon seeing who the package was addressed to she had turned to him and suggested a coin flip. Mitaka knew better than to make that kind of agreement with a Force user but it had seemed harmless at the time. He has no desire to be relegated to delivery boy but anything that got him away from Kylo Ren’s lurking presence was a chance he was willing to take. He was so glad to be out of Kylo’s presence he had to take a moment to gather his composure before he knocked on the General’s door.

“Enter.” The terse voice bid him as the door slid open. The General was sitting at his desk going over the calculations for the new base of operations with the ever present, ever efficient Charlotte. He glanced over as Mitaka set the package on the corner of his desk.

“This just arrived for you, Sir. It has been cleared through security and been deemed safe for delivery.” Mitaka did his best to keep his voice neutral even as he wondered what could possibly be in the package.

“Tell the other officers the briefing for the new base will be at 0800 ship time. That will be all.” Taking it for the dismissal it was, Mitaka, did his best to quell the disappointment at not finding out the contents of the package.

General Hux waited until the door slid shut behind the lieutenant before flicking a hand out to engage the locks. He reached out to pick up the package and gave it a small shake to see if he could discern the contents. There was a strong feel of Force emanating from the box something familiar, a whisper that teased the edge of his thoughts before flickering out, but nothing specific enough to guess at what it might contain. Charlotte was unusually silent as she stared intently between him and the box.

With a small sigh, he began to carefully open the seal on the lid. Once opened, Hux set the lid aside before looking down at the content. On a small folded square of cloth lay a gauntlet of swirling black that matched the general’s bands on his coat sleeve and a matching torc. His mind flashed back to the bazaar when he had seen something similar. There was a small card tucked under the edge of the gauntlet. He plucked the card out and turned it over to read the words.

‘To bring to heel that which is wild,

These symbols shall tie and bind.

The power shared amplified and prolonged,

The light, the dark in equal measure given

Shall expand and rule the galaxy.

One to tame, to direct, one to give Force to bear, 

Once bound, all shall fall under their dominion.’

Hux puzzled over the words as he lifted the gauntlet out of the box to study it. What did it do? Was it supposed to be worn together with the torc? Would the gauntlet give the user control of the torc? The idea of putting a torc on that walking temper tantrum brought a smirk to his lips. Setting the gauntlet back inside the box he picked up the torc. Something fluttered to the desktop. Hux glanced at it to see a scrap of paper with a short feminine scrawl, ‘Use these to awaken the consort. Place the torc on his neck while wearing the gauntlet. These were made with kyber from the planet where the Force originated. They should help quell the rage within him and bind together that which is broken.’ There was no signature on the note, nothing to indicate who might have sent it other than the writing, But Hux knew who sent it. She was always careful about the messages she sent. The usual Force conversations were made impossible for anyone to initiate with Hux. The Kyber would let nothing enter his mind. Something teased the edge of his thoughts, there may be one person who could connect with the Kyber but the chances of him still being alive was slim. The boy would have had to survive the rising of the First Order. Surely Hux would have found him by now. He made sure that the Force sensitive children were taken into the Stormtrooper program in an effort to find the boy, Ben. After all these years his name still caused his Kyber heart to burn. The chime of the com broke his train of thought before he could pin down what was just out of reach. Tamping down the irritation at being interrupted he answered.

“What did he destroy this time?” He knew it was a running joke among the troopers and the knights that he always answered this way but he couldn't help it. Kylo Ren was a menace to the equipment.

“Unfortunately, he put the navigation computer off line. I’ve sent the mechanics to repair it but they will not enter the room with him still inside.” Madison’s voice remained neutral but Hux could tell she was keeping her irritation tamped down.

“I’ll take care of it. I expect a report on my desk before the briefing.”

“Yes, sir. I’ve almost completed the checks on the surviving troopers. That report will be on your desk as well.”

“Very well, Madison. Be sure to keep the troopers away from the area while I deal with my little Tantrum.” He rolled his eyes at her chuckle as he cut the link. “Charlotte the numbers look good. Have the troopers start building the new base, only those you and the knights have personally vetted. I want no mistakes like those on Starkiller.”

“It is a good thing that she sent the keys to Imperium.” Charlotte nodded to the box still open on Hux’s desk. “Take it with you. She would not have sent it if she didn’t think you were ready.”

Rolling his shoulders, he rose up and walked toward the door, stopping, he turned back to the box on his desk. _Use this to awaken the consort._ The words whispered through his mind as the gauntlet and torc lay there glinting in the light. Could this fix his Kylo problem once and for all? Should he try it? Did he really want to give up on the idea of finding Ben? He would have liked a little more time to try and find the man before settling on Kylo Ren. There was a vicious part of him that wanted to crush Kylo Ren beneath him, to feel all that muscle flex and strain, to have that under his control would be delicious. Hux suppressed the small shudder of pleasure at the thought. With a disgusted sigh, he slipped the gauntlet on carefully tugging his sleeve over it and placed the torc in his pocket.

“I know that you are not telling me everything. You have kept me from ridding this galaxy of one of the worst problems. This better work the way you think it will. I understand that the Ren wants this to happen, she has yet to give me bad advice, so it will be done.” He gave Charlotte one last glare before heading out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison was waiting in the corridor for him. Hux could tell by the look on her face that the damage was bad enough that she figured it would set him off.

“The time of forgetting is at an end. The time for Imperium is now; I need you to remember that before you set foot in that room. You have trained for this moment since you were a child.” Hux couldn’t hide his sneer. Of all the knights, Madison always felt as though she knew more about him than he would have liked. If he was honest with himself, there was something familiar about her that he could never quite grasp. “Stop making that face, General. It makes you look like your father.”

Hux took a deep breath before stepping into the room to survey the damage. The deep angry gouges in the control panel still sparked as the master of damage stood in the middle of the room chest heaving, breath coming in pants. Emotions buried deep within him began to bubble up. He had had it with these tantrums! It was time to stop this idiocy once and for all. Hux knew that if he wanted to test the torc he was going to have to act quickly before Ren had a chance to react. He was going to need all his hazily remembered whip skills if he was going to make this shot, muscle memory was a powerful thing. A distraction would be the best option. He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the torc. Hux nudged a smoldering piece of rubble with the toe of his boot.

“Really, Ren? You and your constant tantrums are becoming costlier than I am willing to deal with.” Kylo whirled at the sound of his voice. Acting quickly before Ren could turn fully, Hux threw the torc towards Kylo with a miniscule push of Force and watched it slip around Kylo’s neck. Kylo whipped around, eyes wide as he faced Hux. Hux watched with muted horror as the torc sunk into Kylo’s skin to form a tattoo. At the same time, he felt a burning on his left arm. He yanked up his sleeve in time to see the gauntlet sink into his forearm and form a tattoo. _Oh, gods no!_ This wasn't supposed to happen. A roaring filled his mind as the world went white.

The familiar walls of the Finalizer dissolved around them and reformed into an oddly familiar room. There was something about this place that brought hazy memories floating to the surface along with a sense of euphoria and a small voice that he had silenced long ago. _I didn’t think you would unlock my cage. I understand why you put me there, Armie. Mother told me I had to wait, watch, and learn; about you and about me. I agreed to this bond without knowing the full consequences. I only knew that I couldn’t let you die! I didn’t mean to break the kyber and leave it inside you. I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave you but I need to go back to myself now. Can you put me back?_ How did you put a voice back when you were not sure where it came from to begin with? Hux glanced down at his arm to study the gauntlet. No. Now was the time to be honest with himself. He knew that voice belonged to Ben, sweet little Ben who had so earnestly pledged himself body, soul, and Force to Armitage. This is what she meant when she warned him about binding that which was broken. This was as much his fault as it was Ben’s. The bond had torn Ben’s soul in two, the sweet earnest part that only wanted to help had stayed with Hux to protect him, while the other part was left with only rage and instinct.

 _What did you do?_ Hux looked up from his arm to see Kylo, head tilted, stroking the new tattoo on his throat. An odd warmth spread through his shoulder, side, and leg as his gaze whipped to meet Kylo’s. He seemed so calm as he watched Hux. It was odd, Hux imagined he could see the madness drain from Kylo’s eyes as he watched him.

 _Really? You didn’t research these artifacts before you decided to use them? I’m surprised at you, General._ He was so glad that Hux hadn’t done the research. He hadn’t felt this much himself since he was a small boy.

“I had very little time to come to a decision, thanks to you. They arrived in a box just before I received the call that you decided to destroy more of my ship. They came with a card, which I read, but I didn’t have time to decipher it. There was something about control and I thought it was worth a try.” Oh, he would love to slap that condescending smirk off Kylo’s face.

_Slapping? That sounds rather promising. However, don’t you think it would be better to find out more about what you’ve done? This is irreversible you know. Our fates are sealed now, for better or worse, General, I’m yours now._

“I see that I will have to put more care into keeping you out of my head. It would be better if you were whole but I am not sure how to put you back yet.” Hux clutched his arms together and shuttered. He had been very precise in building his shields and hiding the overwhelming power that seeped from his pores. She had been very strict about need to wait for the right moment. Was this what she had been waiting for?

After everything he had done, was this monstrous tantrum his reward? No. No, he refused to accept this. Taking a calming breath, he reached within himself and carefully gathered the piece of Ben he had caged. _It is time for you to return to yourself, Ben. I am not sure if you will like what you find. We have both done you a disservice by separating you from yourself._

He held Kylo’s gaze, and for a moment, the image of that boy appeared next to him before taking Kylo’s hand and disappearing into the man. Kylo gave a small shudder as the image melted into him but gave no other indication that anything unusual had happened.

Kylo glanced around the room as the console chairs began to lift up and float. He reached out with a hand and used the Force to set the chairs down again.

_I suggest you get control of yourself. This display is very unlike you. You bound us together, General, like it or not. The torc flows into the gauntlet and allows you to use my Force should you choose but this display is all you. As the bond grows, you should be able to gain better control of the flow between us. There is something you should know about this though…_

“Yes, Yes. Later. I have things to do, paperwork to go through. You are an expensive pain in my ass. I am sure this is a lesson she wants me to learn and I will not have you throwing a saber in the works.” Hux ignored the odd hurt he felt come from Kylo. Turning to head back to his office before calling it a night, he came up short as he felt Kylo’s presence at his back. “You are back in yourself where you belong, do you not have somewhere else to be?”

“No, General. I cannot leave your side. The Force will not allow us to be more than a few meters apart until the bond is cemented. Until we are truly a bonded pair.” Hux had to lean a little closer to hear Kylo's whispered words.

“Very well. When we reach my office, you will explain this.” Turning sharply Hux headed toward his office with his newly acquired shadow. The pair received a few curious glances from the Finalizer crew as they passed. It was such an odd occurrence to see Kylo Ren and General Hux voluntarily seen in each other’s presence that the crew couldn’t help but speculate what new problem had occurred.

Hux engaged the locks as soon as the pair entered his office. He observed as Kylo walked slowly around the room examining the books and commendations that Hux had accumulated over the years. _I can feel the impatience flowing off you in waves, General. Ask your questions; We are listening._

“How do you know so much about the Imperium phenomenon? It strikes me as anomalous that you have so much knowledge about them when all I have is some cryptic verse and a hastily scrawled note?”

_Calm yourself General. They have always been a myth of sorts. My mother told me tales of them when I was young. The stories say the great masters came together with the idea to create them using the moons of Tython, Ashla and Bogan. The torc and gauntlet were created with Kyber from each moon respectively._ Kylo turned to look Hux before continuing. _Your Kyber was very forthcoming while I waited to be released. Perhaps if you take the time to listen within yourself, you will find the answers you seek._ _While that may not satisfy your curiosity it’s all I can tell you at the moment. However, I strongly suspect that my mother created them from the archival information she retrieved from the two moons._ He didn’t dare tell Hux more about his mother. He would understand soon enough, if Kylo was correct, that his mother was Hux’s mentor.

Listen to his kyber? What sort of ridiculous notion was Kylo speaking about? The last time he did that was when he drove that knife into his heart to create the Kyber he needed to power his saber. Although, at this point, Hux would try anything if it would wipe that soft look from Kylo’s eyes. There was no time to pet and cosset that walking tantrum. However, since slipping that torc on him he seemed to have a quieter air about him, a wholeness he that had been hitherto absent. The thick, choking violence has ceased to swirl around his person. What could it hurt to at least try? Taking a deep fortifying breath, Hux, stood at parade rest and closed his eyes. An image of Kylo appeared behind his eyelids, sweat slicked and panting, those dark eyes staring up at him, imploring.

The picture was blurred and another appeared, this one showed Kylo standing before a large throne with that quiet smirk on his face. Hux glanced down at himself and was surprised to see he wasn’t in his uniform but instead dressed in regalia befitting an Emperor. His gaze flew up to meet that of Kylo, who only smiled and pulled the collar of his robe down enough for Hux to see the torc still encircling his neck. His hand went to his sleeve, his breath catching as he pulled the fabric back to reveal the gauntlet still around his forearm. He could hear whispering, leaned forward to make out the words, and Kylo reached up to release Hux’s cock. Hux smirked as Kylo ran a reverent finger over the piercing adoring the head of his cock. He was yanked out of the vision when he felt warm slick heat envelope the head of his cock.

This was how Kylo found himself kneeling before Hux, a hungry look in his eyes. He could feel the pull of the Force urging him to complete the bonding, to entwine his fate with Hux. Only Hux could stop the vicious whispers that had plagued Kylo since he had inadvertently given over part of himself when he healed him in his boyhood. A sense of rightness, of peace settled in Kylo’s mind as he lowered his gaze from Hux while relaxing his throat to allow more of the general in. He moaned low in his throat when he felt Hux’s hands fist in his hair. Yes. This is what they both needed.

“Ren. I’m going cum.” Hux tried to move back but Kylo’s hands reached out to grip his ass. _No! I need it. I need this, Hux._ Kylo’s mouth tightened on him and he finally allowed himself release, a small choked sound escaping his lips as Kylo drained him. There was an almost imperceptible snap as the bond starting to click into place. Hux could feel warmth extend from the gauntlet onto his palm. He pulled his hand away from Kylo’s head to see links forming on his skin extending from the edge of the gauntlet down to his palm and wrapping around his hand.

Kylo savored the warmth he could feel sliding from his throat to encircle his torso and ending in concentric rings surrounding his cock. He could feel the tug on his cock as Hux lifted his hand; he released a humming sigh.

“This is not something I foresaw happening.” Hux absently stroked Kylo’s head as he continued to study the newest edition to the gauntlet. “We should try to find more information on this. It’s late, go and try to sleep. I would like time to think on this.” Before he could untangle himself from Kylo he felt the other’s hands tighten and a whisper in his mind. _We cannot be more than a few lengths apart until the bond strengthens. As distasteful as that currently is to both of us, I believe this slight miscalculation could be useful. I know what you saw. With me at your side, your dreams of becoming Emperor shall be realized._ Heaving a sigh, Hux tucked himself back into his uniform pants and grabbed his tablet from the desk.

Kylo quietly stood grateful for the loose folds on his outer robe. He would hate for Hux to know how much he affected him. Taking a deep breath, he followed Hux out.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in his lair, Snoke felt the Force ripple and abruptly still. His connection to Kylo Ren unexpectedly shattered and try as he might the connection would not reengage. It was as though something blocked it. He lifted his scared head, lips pursed, turning to the red guard waiting in the shadows, “Go. Bring Kylo Ren to me.” The six red guards bowed and silently file out of the self-made throne room. 

Snoke settled back into his throne as he settled his thoughts and used the Force to reach out to Kylo Ren again. His probe came up against an impenetrable barrier. He began prod it searching for an edge or gap trying to find a way back into Kylo Ren’s mind. Abruptly the barrier lashed out at him with a rage so fierce and burning that he was thrown back into his own mind. Snoke shook himself and sat back to contemplate this new disturbing development. He had always been able to reach out to Kylo Ren even before when the man had been the weak-willed Ben. What could cause such a barrier as to block him? Very few things in the galaxy were strong enough to force him to back down.

Abruptly a thought occurred to him. He slowly reached out to the barrier again trying to taste the flavor of it. There! That was it. The more he studied it the more the distinct flavors of both light and dark began to emerge. There was only one bond in the galaxy that could create such a thing. The mysterious pieces of _imperium_ must have reached the Finalizer. 

That ridiculous boy must have used one of the pieces of _imperium_ on himself! All the texts he read indicated a couple was needed to harness the power of _imperium_. Who could possibly have agreed to put on the other piece and be shackled to Kylo Ren?

Snoke looked down at the sketch on the page in front of him, frustration rising. No matter how many years of studying the sketch he was no closer to making out the face of the man on the galaxy’s throne. The Force willfully kept him in the dark leaving only trace clues to the identity of the royal couple. 

No matter, the Red Guard, loyal only to him, will bring his willful apprentice back and he will question the whelp himself.

Far across the galaxy deep in the Rebel’s stronghold, General Leia Organa woke from a deep sleep as a powerful wave rippled through the Force. For a brief moment, she felt the energy that she had never thought to feel again. In that fleeting instant, the feel of her son Ben as he once was coming through before being completely enveloped and surrounded by an impenetrable force. Leia reached up to wipe the single tear tracking down her face. Armitage was doing exactly as he was instructed. Everything was coming together.

The sound of lightsabers hitting echoed across the field as Luke and Rey sparred. The shimmering blue of two Force ghosts could be seen off to the side as they called instruction. Luke and Rey stopped suddenly as a ripple in the Force rolled over them; the ghosts flickered for a few seconds before solidifying again.

“The _imperium_ artifacts have been activated.” The ghost of Anikin said turning to the image of Obi-Wan.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this. You two must find out who activated the Imperium prophecy. It will take the user a while to interface with the pieces, unless they are able to wield the Force. It will amplify their power tenfold and make them nearly unstoppable.”

“Wait!” The others turned toward Anikin as he continued. “I felt Ben’s presence in that wave just before something enveloped him. Imperium may be wielded by Ben and another. The force that enveloped Ben had a firey organic feel almost like a person.”

“What are you saying, Father? How many are there?” Luke asked.

“There are two parts commonly referenced; _Monile_ and _Caestu_ a torc and a gauntlet, together they are referred to as _imperium_. The power of the Imperium user is astronomical. Whoever is in possession of them can shape the galaxy as they see fit.”

In the General’s quarters, Kylo Ren thrashed in the midst of a nightmare. Snoke scrabbled at the edges of his mind as a whimper escapes Kylo’s lips. Against his better judgment, Hux agreed to share his bed with Kylo. The man’s ceaseless thrashing is making it impossible to sleep. Without thought, Hux rolled over and pulled Kylo back against him, wrapping himself around the man. The arm with the gauntlet wrapped around Kylo’s chest as Hux’s hand reached up to surround Kylo’s neck connecting the gauntlet’s chain with the torc.

“Shhh, be still my little tantrum. You are mine. He cannot have you.” At Hux’s whispered words, Kylo’s thrashing ceased and his breathing evened out. Hux sighed and followed Kylo into sleep.

“Sir. The meeting you requested was supposed to start an hour ago.” At the sound of Phasma’s voice Hux turned his head and cracked one eye. He could have sworn his head just hit the pillow. As the remnants of sleep fell away Hux became aware of comforting warmth at his front. His body tensed and his eyes snapped open as he realized two things at once. One, he was wrapped around Kylo Ren and two; Phasma was standing in the door to his quarters.

Kylo made a sleepy grumble and snuggled back into Hux as Hux’s body tensed. Phasma raised a brow, the expression lost under her helmet. “I can see that you are busy sir. However, you did request the officers be briefed about our next move. It is important for troop moral that things continue in a timely manner.”   
“Oh, Kriffing hell, Phasma! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Kylo’s sleep roughened voice came from the lump of blankets on the other side of Hux.

Thoroughly mortified Hux took a moment to calm before speaking. “Tell the officers that I had to supervise the clean up of another one of Kylo Ren’s tantrums. We will begin the meeting in forty-five minutes.” Hux let out a sigh as he heard the door close behind Phasma. Turning to the shaking pile of blankets next to him, Hux pulled them back to find Kylo trying to contain his laughter.

“Phasma thinks you’ve lost your mind!” The words burst out of Kylo.

“I don’t find this funny Ren. Undermining my authority on this ship is no laughing matter.” To illustrate his point, Hux rolled the larger man to his back and straddled him, hands going to his throat. He leaned down and waited for Kylo to look at him. “I’m going to teach you the proper way to respect authority, Ren.” He raised a brow as he felt Kylo’s interest. “I see you already know step one.”

Hux could feel the bond quivering between them. It was time to test it. See what it could do. He felt a small jolt as an image came to him. Ren on his hands and knees, legs splayed, back arched to offer his ass. The idea intrigued him as he wondered where the thought came from. The image persisted this time he saw his own arm arc down and lay a series of strikes with a crop across the proffered ass. Hux look down at Kylo’s face as he realized where the idea had come from.

“Well, well, well. You are just full of surprises, Ren. If that is something that you want I would be only too happy to oblige. However, this time we will do things my way. I’ve waited a long time to have you at my mercy.” Hux could feel Kylo swallow as he spoke. Oh yes. They would do things his way this time.

Hux leaned down over the side of the bed and picked up Kylo’s tunic. He methodically ripped it into four long even strips before scooting forward on Kylo’s chest to secure his arms to the bulkhead.

As Hux tied his hands, Kylo had a brief moment to wonder why he didn’t protest before an impish thought occurred to him. Just how far could he push Hux before that calm snapped? With that thought in mind he leaned forward to lick Hux’s nipple before giving it a nip. Hux jolted in surprise but finished his knots before he gave Kylo a light back handed slap.

“Careful, Ren. If you continue that, the only one coming will be me.” Hux slid off Kylo before securing his feet to a pair of thick metal rings anchored to the foot of the bed.

“So that’s what the rings are for.” Kylo mused, “I thought, you, military types just had odd taste in decorating.” Hux took the time to admire his handiwork. It wasn’t often, especially in the last few years that he had such a specimen spread out before him. This was a memory he would savor. Kylo Ren, the great tantrum, tied spread eagle to his bed flush and panting.

“Indeed. I do wish I had more time to savor this moment but unfortunately we are under considerable time constraint.” Hux resumed his position over Kylo and began to explore. Hands slid to test muscle along each limb and across the torso just ghosting over the throbbing erection presented. He chuckled darkly as Kylo gasped and moaned under him. The subtle flex of the muscles as much a turn on as the noises he made. “Such impatience!” exasperated but willing to let it slide this once, Hux leaned over to pull the vial of oil from his bedside.

Hux poured the oil onto his fingers as an impatient Ren let out a low moan. “You, General, are a fucking tease.”

Hux felt invisible fingers ghost along his cock tugging at the piercing. He grabbed Kylo by the throat as he pressed the first finger in. He slowly worked Kylo until he could easily take three fingers before grabbing the vial and slicking up his cock.

“Look at me Ren. I want you to know who is fucking you. Say my name.” Hux kept one hand around Kylo’s neck while guiding himself with the other. He thrust, seating himself fully.

“Hux!” Kylo gasped “General. My emperor.” Kylo relished that first burning stretch as his body accepted Hux, that piercing doing wicked things to his insides. His hands fisted in the bindings as he arched up anxious for Hux to thrust. 

There was something beautiful in having this powerful man submit, Hux mused. With all the Force at his fingertips, Kylo never even tried to pull free of the ties or throw Hux off him. Looking into those dark eyes, Hux could see the driving need for submission. If he wasn't careful he could lose himself in the need to take, to feed on that need to dominate and overwhelm.

Hux thrust slowly drawing harsh breaths from Kylo. He watched the other man’s face carefully, making a mental note when he hit just the right spot.

“I need! Please, General.” Kylo begged. He needed to come so badly. The thought consumed him. 

At Kylo’s plea Hux pulled out of him, cock glistening in the soft light of the room. He moved down Kylo’s body and gave his cock a teasing lick before sliding his mouth around it. He hummed, as he tasted the precum already leaking from the head. Hux felt the quiver run through Kylo’s body as he swallowed the first shot of Kylo’s release. He milked him through until the shudders ceased.

Hux crawled up Kylo’s body to kiss him harshly, giving him the flavor of his own release. Kylo gasped and swallowed as Hux pulled back. “I did not give you permission to come, Ren. Next time you won’t get off so easily.” He ran his tongue along his teeth. “I can tell you needed that.” He reached down to take himself in hand and began to idly stroke himself. 

Kylo watched, entranced, as Hux’s hand slid up and down on his cock, slowing at the head to give the piercing an extra tug before stoking back down. Hux glanced over at the time. He’d already rescheduled this meeting once. It wouldn’t do to be late again. Speeding up his strokes Hux let out a quiet moan as his cum splattered across Kylo’s chest.

Taking a moment to admire his handiwork he casually rubbed his seed into Kylo’s skin.

“Marking your territory, General?”

“I find I rather like the idea of my scent on you as you go about your day; speaking of which I’m late for mine. Do try to make yourself presentable for the briefing.” Hux rolled off the bed and padded to the shower.

“You destroyed my shirt. What am I suppose to wear?” The voice followed him into the bathroom.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Ren.”

As behind schedule as he was, Hux ran through his morning routine with haste, barely remembering to grab his datapad before running his fingers carelessly through his damp hair before heading to the briefing.


	4. Chapter 4

The officers were all seated around the conference table when General Hux finally strode into the room. He was so intent on his notes that he didn't notice the odd looks his officers gave him. They were used to his pristine put together appearance so the single lock of hair that had fallen forward was unusual enough to warrant notice. The officers watched silently as the lock of hair flicked up in to place of its own violation. Following closely on the heels of Kylo Ren’s entrance into the room.

All attention shifted to the knight as he sat in the open chair. The fact that he was late wasn’t what had the officers staring in horrified fascination. Kylo Ren was the only man who could walk into a room wearing obscenely tight pants, a shirt that looked to be painted on, and his cowl up to shadow his face with bits of fabric still tied around his wrists.

“How nice of you to join us, Lord Ren.” Without looking up, Hux began the meeting completely oblivious the odd looks shared by the officers around him. “I want the reports of the Starkiller casualties on my desk by 1100 hours. I’ve gone over the budget for this quarter, you’ll find it in your files.” Hux indicated the folders placed neatly in front of each officer. “Captain Phasma, what is the status of the troops?”

“The new recruits show great promise. I left a detail report of those that show the most potential. I have already begun to train the best personally. I listed the next training session in the report so that you can personally evaluate them.”

“Very good. Lieutenant Mitaka do you have the finance report?”

The man snapped to attention. “Yes sir. The report is on your desk.”

_Ignoring me won’t make what happened go away. It was your decision to snap this torc on me. You feel it don't you, the power of my Force flowing though you. The idea that you could wield such power makes you hard._ Kylo chuckled darkly in Hux’s mind.

Trying to keep his mind on technical matters while Kylo whispered in his head was near impossible. He cast one baleful glare in Kylo’s direction before looking back to his data pad. _Such malevolence! It suits you, General._ Finally fed up with Kylo’s commentary in his mind, Hux whipped his head toward the knight as the man flew across the room and hit the wall with a satisfying thud.

The room went deathly silent as everyone’s gaze went from the furious general to the knight pinned to the wall. No one dared speak as they tried to ascertain what had just happened. Kylo’s rough breathing could be heard in the silence.

“What an interesting development. I had no idea you had it in you General.” The officers started at the sound of the unfiltered voice of Kylo Ren. They all jumped at the sound of Hux’s hand hitting the table.

“Your timing, Ren, is horrible as usual. Meet adjourned. Everyone back to your posts.” The officers scrambled to escape the room only Phasma remained behind. Hux could feel her assessing gaze on him as he walked slowly over to where Kylo remained pinned.

“I had no idea you two had gotten so close.” Hux’s shoulders stiffened. “I’m hurt that you wouldn’t even have the decency to tell me. Here I thought we were friends.”

“It wasn’t worth mentioning, Phasma.” Hux reached out with his left hand, the sleeve pulled back to reveal the tattoo like gauntlet as he gripped Kylo’s throat.

There was a soft gasp from Kylo. _Did I not please you, General?_ He choked as Hux’s grip tightened around his throat.

“Careful, Ren. You are not in charge here.”

“You didn’t have that wrist tattoo yesterday, Hux. I think you have some explaining to do.” Hux sighed and let go of Kylo’s throat.

“I received a package yesterday at the end of my shift. There was a cryptic card and a scrap of paper that read ‘Use these to bring Ren to heel. Place the torc on his neck while wearing the gauntlet. These come from the planet where the Force originated. They should help quell the rage within Ren.’ I had just received word that Ren was making a mess of things again and thought why not try it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“That’s vey uncharacteristic of you, Hux. Normally you are the one to go over everything at least twice before even considering it.” Phasma said.

“I was a desperate man, Phasma. How was I going to explain the expense of repairing yet another consol? I cannot disappoint my gracious benefactor. Something had to be done.”

“I’ll admit the idea of keeping Kylo Ren under control has its appeal. The troopers won’t go anywhere near him when he is having one of his tantrums. This could be helpful to overall moral. I’ve been speaking with Charlotte and we’ve agreed, keeping Kylo Ren reined in, and showing a united front will only yield positive results. I’m sure your benefactor would agree with us. She strikes me as a highly intelligent woman.” Phasma sighed.

“You two are aware that I’m still in the room? I’d hate to have one of my ‘tantrums’, as you so charmingly call it, again.” Kylo’s voice resonated from inside his cowl.

“Quiet, Ren.” Hux’s voice lashed out, Kylo jolted at the power behind the words.

“Well I for one am quite happy that you finally decided to let loose a little. You’ve been under considerable stress since the Starkiller incident. I know you’ve been hesitant to take shore leave at any of our planetary stops. Perhaps this,” Phasma indicated the gauntlet on Hux’s arm “can be… a release for you.”

“Just come out with it. You think I need to get laid. I know you’re the one that sent that Resistance tech to my room at our last stop.” Hux said exasperated.

“Don’t give me that look, Hux. She was cute and I thought you of all people should be able to get information out of her. If I’d know your proclivities, I’d have send a man instead. You tend to keep your personal matters close to the belt.”

“You should have asked me. I could have told you what was in the good General’s mind. It’s a fascinating study.” Kylo spoke up. “He is very tactically minded, precise, and thorough with his training methods. It’s such a shame it’s all theoretical. I’d like to get past that block I found in there. I need to know absolutely everything about my new ‘Master’ if I am to adequately fulfil my role.”

Kylo caught Hux’s fist before it could connect with his face. He gave the knuckles a slow lick before releasing the hand, taking careful note of the general’s dilated eyes. 

“You are a menace, Ren.” Hux said whipping his gloved hand discreetly on his breeches.

“It’s fascinating to watch the two of you argue like an old married couple. However, we do have a ship to maintain and troops to train. I look forward to seeing how you deal with your personal problem.” Phasma said gesturing at Kylo before leaving the two men alone in the room.

Kylo cocked his head to the side as if listening to some distant conversation. Hux could feel Kylo reach out to the distant spaces of the Finalizer checking each nook and cranny until he found a ship in one of the lower landing bays that struck a discordant note. “Snoke’s Red Guard are coming. They are here to bring me back to Snoke.”

“What? We are on the way to his citadel now. Snoke told me to collect you and bring you to his ship. I am following orders, albeit slower than expected due to your tantrum involving navigation.” Hux looked momentarily confused as he waited for Kylo to answer.

“Starkiller has failed. He is wiping out the high-level personnel who he believes are at fault. Snoke has done this before. You are in grave danger General. You must get to the bridge and surround yourself with as many troops as possible.”

“I am not a maiden in need of defending. I am more than capable of protecting myself.” Hux fired back.

“The bond is too new to be helpful yet. We have never fought together. I don’t know how you move in a fight and I can’t anticipate you yet. I can’t have divided thoughts when I confront the guard!”

Hux took a moment to sneer at Kylo before grabbing his head and giving him a bruising kiss. “Fine. Try not to get yourself killed or maimed more than you already have done. I will be severely disappointed if you allow harm to come to what is mine. Remember that.” With a last burning glare, Hux walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

The bridge was alive with activity as the crew prepared for Kylo to engage the Red Guard. They were all armed with the standard blaster as they waited for further orders from their general, his calm spreading over the bridge.

Down in the hanger bay Kylo Ren waited, hands loosely held at his side. The Finalizer crew had locked down all hanger bays but this one. The Red Guard would have to come through here to get anywhere on the ship. More importantly they would have to get through Kylo Ren.

Kylo knew deep within his tremulous soul that the _imperium_ had inexplicably bound him body and soul to that of General Hux. He could feel the Force flowing between them, cycling from him to Hux only to return to him stronger. It was a phenomenon they would have to explore at a later date. For now, he had to concentrate on getting rid of the Red Guard.

The six members of the Red Guard walked down the ramp of their small ship, each more sinister looking than the next. They wore red armor and masks in varying styles each equipped with a medieval weapon.

“You know why we’ve come, Lord Ren. Surrender yourself and come with us. Supreme Leader Snoke demands your immediate return.” The leader of the group stepped forward addressing Kylo.

Kylo suppressed a shudder as he recognized the owner of the modulated voice. Snoke had sent his most deadly and loyal guard. It was imperative that he show no weakness.

“I’ll go nowhere with you. If you want me, you’ll have to fight me.” Kylo sneered at the guard. The crackling sound of his lightsaber could be heard echoing through the hanger bay as he leapt forward slashing through the first knight. Satisfaction flowed through him as the first body hit the deck. Two of the guard broke off heading towards the bridge of the ship.

Kylo barely spare the two a glance choosing to focus on the immediate threat before him. His general had secured the Finalizer doors with his personal locking cylinders. Without them the doors wouldn’t open. He only hoped that the guard didn't have that information. With a snarl Kylo turned on the remaining three members of the Red Guard.

On the bridge of the Finalizer General Hux went over the finally checklist for locking down the ship. The command decks were already sealed with the cylinder protocol and the troop patrols had been doubled on the lower decks. General Hux trusted the training of the troops, it was, after all his personalized training program that was used for the troopers on his ship.

Hux went still as he felt the sensation of a life ending. His conscious slid into Kylo and he was engulfed in a red madness. He swung the lightsaber decapitating a guard who tried to stab him swinging around to throw a wave of Force at another opponent effectively snapping the man’s spine. The overwhelming thought in Kylo’s mind was ‘protect Hux at all cost.’ Hux was thrown back into his own mind as Kylo faced off with the guard left in the docking bay.

Gathering his composure, Hux, went back through his checklist. Once he was satisfied that things were running smoothly, Hux headed towards his office.

The General stopped abruptly as he stepped into the corridor leading to his office. He glanced down at the body of the crewmember blocking the hall. A look of surprised disgust crossed his face before the butt of a weapon knocked him to the deck.

Kylo pulled his saber out of the third guard member and let the body drop next to the others. His head whipped up as he felt Hux go down. He ran for the upper floors skidding to a stop in front of Hux’s office. Kylo could feel the presence of Hux and the two remaining guard members. He burst through the doors using the Force to throw one of the guard members across the room, a tight smile of satisfaction pulled at his lips as he heard the man’s spine snap.

Hux was cuffed to his desk chair the blood dripping down the side of his face held an odd crystalline quality to it. The last knight held a blade to the General’s neck.

“Hand over the saber and come quietly, Lord Ren. There is no reason for any more blood shed. You will be punished harshly for the death of the other guard members. Supreme Leader Snoke has been very patient with you. However, this is something he can not overlook.”

“You always were so full of yourself. How weak are you that you hide behind a hostage? Disgusting.” Kylo taunted.

“Family connections will only get so far Kylo. Spending so much time with the First Order you’ve lost sight of our goals.” The man went on slowly stroking the flat of the blade against the general’s neck.

Kylo could see the look of disgust cross Hux’s face. _If you could run him through with your saber and untie me, I’ve got a ship to run._ Kylo blinked as Hux’s thought came to him.

 _Always in control even under the worst of circumstances, you amaze me General. Prepare yourself._ Kylo gripped his saber tighter as he gauged the distance from his spot at the door to Hux’s desk.

Without warning the guard pulled the blade from Hux’s throat and buried it deep in the general’s side. Kylo gasped as he felt Hux’s pain as though it were his own. The only reaction Hux displayed was a small grimace of pain. Hux did his best to mask his pain but _imperium_ began to cycle it through his bond with Kylo. 

Kylo’s world became washed in red at the sight of blood pouring from Hux’s side. The Force gathered around Kylo in a swirling storm before exploding from Kylo in a great wave that washed over Hux and the Red Guard member. It passed through Hux, slowing the blood flow, ruffling his copper locks before hitting the guard like a super nova. Pieces of the red guard splattered the room hitting Hux before sliding to the floor with a wet plop. He gave a look of utter revulsion at the mess before glancing up at Kylo. Kylo’s chest was heaving as though he had run a marathon his eyes wide. 

“Lovely. How long have you been able to do that?” Hux asked tapping his fingers on the desk.

Kylo stared at Hux a moment taking in the dried blood near his temple and the blood soaking the side of Hux’s uniform.

“I didn’t know I could. It’s a side effect of _imperium_ I suppose. The texts did say it was a possibility if the bond was strong enough.” Kylo replied.

“Wait. You have texts on these? She never told me there was literature on this.” Hux said tapping his left arm. “When were you planning to share this information with me?”

“Unlike some people”, Kylo said tersely “I read the directions. I don’t always follow them but I do read them.” He walked around the desk and knelt to untie Hux from his chair. Kylo glanced up at the groan and came face to face with Hux’s raging erection.

“While you’re down there, Ren, make yourself useful.” Kylo moaned at Hux’s words as he left the ropes in favor of releasing Hux’s cock. The thick hoop adoring the head winked in the harsh office lighting, captivating Kylo. Hux let out a soft sigh as Kylo’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue teasing the ring there. “All of it, Ren. You take all of me.” He lifted his leg to wrap it around Kylo and pull him in.

Kylo looked up to meet Hux’s gaze as he relaxed his throat until his nose was buried in the fine hair surrounding Hux’s cock. He felt Hux’s thoughts blur as he lost himself in the moment. _Hnng, oh kriffing hell. You are so good at that. Yesssss. Love that you have no gag reflex._ Kylo chuckled as Hux’s thoughts flowed into him. He pulled back dragging his tongue along Hux’s length, stopping to give the piercing a teasing lick before swallowing him down again. Hux gave a grunt as he wiggled his hands free of the ropes and buried them in Kylo’s hair as he came. _Imperium_ cycled through them leaving both panting and satisfied. The bond further solidified as both took time to catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I lost focus on this for so long! The newest movie gave me a sense of purpose with this again. I've got nine chapters for this and am working on edits.


End file.
